


Hello Pussycat

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [23]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore is an actual goddess, Adore's cat outfit from Heels of Hell, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Adore's cat outfit from Heels of Hell?Roy really likes it.Cue FaceTime sex.





	1. Chapter 1

"Adore! You're on next!"

Adore scrolled through the series of photos she'd taken, posing dramatically in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Selecting the one that made her ass look the best, she sent it to the group text with a set of cat emojis and a bold **MEOWWWWW.**

"Ado-"

"Yeah," she dropped her phone onto the vanity and checked her lipstick, "I'm coming."

********

She didn't pick up her phone again until after the show was over, still in drag and lounging on the couch. Across the room, Miz Cracker had her feet kicked up on a chair and was texting away, and Sharon lurked in the doorway, a genderfuck vision in full face and bare boy torso.

Courtney had replied to her photo with hearts and Darienne sent a quip about being catty, but all Bianca sent was a clown emoji.

Pouting, Adore was about to open up their private text string when her phone lit up with an incoming FaceTime call. An image of Danny and Roy, cheeks pressed together and lips pursed at the camera, popped onscreen, and she grinned to herself.

"Sorry-" she stood abruptly, walking towards the door, "gotta take this."

"Tell Bianca she still owes me a drink!" Sharon called after her as she brushed past and headed down the hall, "And I expect her to pay up soon!" 

Miz Cracker looked up from her phone, expression a study in curious intrigue.

"How did ya know who's calling?"

Sharon smiled wolfishly.

"Adore only goes googly-eyed when it's that rotted cunt."

Cracker's eyebrow climbed higher, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Heels of Hell was going to be a very interesting tour.

********

Adore rushed down the hall, no particular destination in mind but wanting to get away from prying eyes. There wasn't a concrete reason not to answer the call in front of the others - Roy would probably enjoy the chance to heckle Sharon and exchange clever jokes with Cracker - but lately she wanted to keep him all for herself. It barely had time to switch over to a missed call before her phone buzzed with a text message.

_ **YOU ALONE?** _

Oh. Ohhhhh.

It was narrowly possible that Roy had something serious he wanted to discuss with her, but it probably would have been done via regular call. Combined with a FaceTime request, it could only mean one thing: Roy was horny and wanted to play.

She licked her lips, tasting gloss and traces of milk still spilled over her chin, before replying.

_ **giv me a min** _

The three dots indicating Roy was typing a response popped up, then disappeared to leave only the message read notification.

Ducking down a side hall, she located an empty dressing room - more of a closet than anything - and slipped inside, flipping on the lights and shutting the door firmly behind her. 

_ **K** _

A moment later, her phone buzzed and she arranged herself in an artful sprawl on the counter. 

"Hi!"

The picture blurred for a moment, coming into focus. When it did, Adore's mouth went dry.

Roy was propped on his side on a hotel bed, wicked smile in place and the phone set far enough back that Adore had a clear view down to his thighs. His bare torso glistened with water droplets, clearly straight out of the shower with hair still wet. He'd let his hair get far longer than usual, pulled back with a headband instead of a hat, and something about it made Adore's stomach tighten in _want. _Most of all, she wanted to put her mouth on the bulge that Roy was idly petting, tenting the front of the towel obscenely. 

"Hello pussycat," Roy's husky bedroom voice sent a shiver of excitement straight to her barely-tucked crotch, "want some cream?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pussy gets her cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains what could be interpreted as slight verbal dominance.

Amusement glittered in his eyes as he waited for her to respond. 

"Cat got your tongue?"

Adore blinked, unable to form words. She was struck with a sense of deep disappointment that she couldn't go see Bianca commanding a room with the energy he was projecting. Usually it was Danny showing off his body, seduction in action (Adore's fans had no idea that the erotic dancing they saw on Instagram was just the tip of the iceberg) and shamelessly wanton poses. Roy was comfortable in his sexuality, but mostly shied away from putting himself on display, using humor and self-deprecation to deflect attention. Seeing him like this? Even through the phone and across several thousand miles, she could feel a answering pulse of heat in her chest at the casual advertisement of lust. 

At his most assertive, Roy was still attentive and responsive to Danny's needs, careful to remain on the playful side of dominating. This though, was the Roy that rarely came to the bedroom. The one Danny shared intense nights with that weren't fucking or making love, but something else entirely. Something more. Others might assume that he borrowed the attitude from Bianca, but Danny knew better. 

This was all Roy.   
  
This was the man that threw Danny on the bed and proceeded to drive him out of his mind by eating his ass for a solid twenty minutes until he was mewling with pleasure and unable to speak. Who spent the whole time moaning his own enjoyment against Danny's sensitive hole, sleepy-eyed and rock hard, finally fucking him so thoroughly that he nearly blacked out with orgasm. 

This was the lover that gently tied Danny's wrists to the headboard and sat on his chest, stroking his cock and edging himself inches away from Danny's face until he begged. Took his time fingering himself open, just out of reach of Danny's straining tongue, before riding him with a devastating slowness that left them both breathless. 

"Pussy want some cream?" he repeated, almost absently continuing to stroke himself through the towel. 

"Fuck."

Adore swallowed hard, nipples tightening under her bodysuit at his low laugh, sensual and dark. He rolled over onto his stomach, prowling towards the phone. Up close, the dark amber of his eyes gave way to blown pupils, parted lips swollen with arousal. Water pooled in the dip of his collarbone, and Adore thought about how his skin would taste, hot from the shower. 

"B, I-"

"I want your mouth on me.”

It would have taken longer for Roy to go from zero to fully hard than the thirty seconds she spent to find privacy for the call, which meant he had to have planned in advance. (The last time Danny teased him about age-related delays, Roy had smiled sweetly and proceeded to demonstrate the flip side - fucking all night.)

“Fuuuuck,” Adore found her voice, “you’re so...I wanna...”

“I need you here.”

The simple statement was all the more powerful in its quiet delivery, a fact without any room for denial. 

“Those people have no idea how lucky they are seeing you like that.”

”Uhhhh-“

”How many of them wanted to fuck you?” he continued, voice rough, “Saw you and wanted to touch you? Offered to spread their legs for your dick?”

_Too many. _None of them had generated enough interest for her to abandon the post-show kiki.

As he spoke, Adore watched Roy rub himself against the sheets, a slow grind that reminded her of the way the muscles in his back would flex, ass clenching with every roll of his hips. She couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this horny in combination with a desire to take charge. Roy initiated sex just as frequently as Danny, but he seldom displayed the kind of skin-tingling arousal she saw tonight without any play first. The unfamiliar, burning grip of possessive jealousy surprised her in its intensity as she considered and discarded the possibility that he’d already had trade in before calling her.   
  
Roy tilted his head to the side, face softening in empathy.

”This is all for you.”

He pushed up off the mattress and sat back on his heels, glossing over the uncanny ability to know what she was thinking. The towel had loosened while he was fucking the bed, riding low on his hips just under the v-line that drove Danny wild. As she watched, the tucked end slipped free, exposing a thigh and draping over his cock. 

“I- show me.”

Roy pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, rubbing slow circles.

”Hmmmm?”

The next inhale was accompanied by a barely-there whine, catching in her throat.

”Show me your cock.”

The towel vanished in a sweep of white cotton, and her mouth watered at the sight revealed. Roy’s cock was a thing of beauty, thick and gently curved, the swollen head flushed a dusky hue. She groaned, wishing she was back in her room to at least be able to wrap her lips around the dildo in Danny’s suitcase. It was a poor substitute, but satisfied the rare craving for a cock in his ass when Roy wasn’t nearby.

He traced his fingers up the underside of the shaft, lips curved in a come-hither invitation.

“Pussy wanna lick this?”

Adore nodded eagerly, imagining the tug of his hand in her hair, cock heavy on her tongue. Roy rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit, spreading it over the tip before thrusting up into his hand. If they were together, she’d be on her knees suckling the head of his cock, tongue lapping up slick. She cupped her own dick, rubbing it through layers of fabric, too mesmerized by the sight of him to put down the phone and undress. 

"Fuck, baby, I..."

He gave himself a half dozen slow strokes up the full length, twisting over the tip and squeezing tight on the way back down, moaning softly. Her hand bumped the counter and she cursed, pulled back to the reality of the situation, jerking off over FaceTime with her Absolutely-Not-A-Significant-Other.

"Are you touching yourself for me?”

What could have been cheesy and sent her into giggles was transformed by his conspiratorial murmur and sly smile. Somehow, Roy turned tired porn dialogue into the hottest thing Danny had ever encountered. 

Panting, she slid off the counter to sit on the floor and reversed the camera to show her reflection in the mirror, knees bent and legs spread wide to accommodate her erection. Adore switched hands with the phone, then propped it on a chair with shaky fingers. She reached down past the wide buckled belt to pop the snaps at the crotch of her bodysuit. No longer constrained, she sighed in relief as the pressure eased, loose tuck undone. Her cock had soaked through the black silk thong, and she pulled it aside without a second thought, ripping her fishnets open instead of taking the time to roll them off properly.

On a scale of one to coming untouched, the way Roy looked at her when she picked the phone back up made her balls throb. Her hair fell across her face, for once not wearing a wig, and she dragged her fingers through it carelessly, forgetting about the cat ears until they caught on her palm. Frowning, she went to pull them off when Roy's voice stopped her.

His tone dropped even lower than Bianca’s, whiskey-rough and promising a wild night. 

"Leave them on. My little pussycat."

If anyone else ever spoke to her like that, they'd be kicked out of bed. 

“When you get home, I’m fucking your face for hours.” 

"You fucking better," she moaned, fisting her cock. "Promise?"

"Mmmhmmm." 

Roy laid back down on his side, grabbing the phone and pulling it close to his face. The air of quiet command dropped away, and he sighed.

"Miss you."

Adore's hand stilled.

"I miss you too."

The moment stretched out, thinning away without fracturing and vulnerability vanishing between one blink and the next. He set the phone down again, propping himself on an elbow and resuming stroking his erection. 

“Let me see you play with your tits.”

Complying without thought, Adore unbuttoned the lace bodysuit, pushing it off her shoulders and peeling her bra down with it. She abandoned her leaking cock with a whimper, using slippery fingers to rub and flick her nipples. The jut of her throbbing erection amidst the remains of her drag was beautifully obscene, and she twisted the nubs the same way Roy would when they were playing a little rough.

“Feel good?”

”Wish-“ she broke off with a low moan, hips thrusting forward into empty air, “wish you were touching me. Need you.”

His answering groan was pure sex, reaching across the bed, presumably for lube as she could hear the barely-there squelch of slick when his hand returned. 

"Fuck, gonna let me have you?"

Adore pinched the head of her cock, hand moving in short strokes.

"Maybe. What'll you give me if I do?"

The darkly intense _something_ was back in his eyes, and a thrill of excitement at provoking it settled heavy in her hips.

"Whatever you want."

She set the phone on the floor, flipping the camera back. The low angle gave him a prime view of her fondling her balls, and she pressed her cock down, rocking up and forward briefly on her knees to show it off. Sweat ran down her thighs as Adore sat back, and neither of them spoke for a while, watching in silence broken only by moans and the sound of skin on skin. 

Eventually, Roy's breathing grew ragged, hitching in a familiar way, free hand clenched in the sheets.

”Pussy ready for some cream?”

Unable to speak, Adore nodded, fisting her cock faster. 

”Open wide for me.”

Her mouth dropped open, tongue wetting her lower lip as she thought about the way Roy’s cock stiffened just a little more when he was about to come, swelling against her lips. Moaning, she stuffed three fingers into her empty mouth, sucking them with a frustrated growl. 

_Not enough._

With a sharp cry, Roy came over his hand, cum spattering onto the sheets. He kept stroking even as his body jerked with aftershocks, and the sound of his lust-drunk whimpers sent her over the edge, biting down on her own fingers.

The cold floor under her ass slowly made itself known. She frowned as Roy laughed softly, coming back down to the realization that she had to clean up and somehow get back to the dressing room without raising suspicions. Danny didn't care who knew about his casual sex, but this...thing...with Roy wasn't the same at all.

Glancing around, she located paper towels and wiped the few spots of cum off her thigh before removing the evidence from the floor. It had surely seen worse, so she wasn't too concerned. The ripped tights, on the other hand, were going to be fairly obvious.

"Just take them off," came the suggestion, and she smiled before struggling out of the remains, ripping the waistband as well when it wouldn't unstick from her skin enough to pull off.

Snapped shut again, the bodysuit seemed to have survived intact, and she fixed her disheveled hair quickly, finally untangling the cat ears.

"Hang on," Roy had the towel over his lap and a pillow under his head, "are you...aren't you wearing a tail too?"

Sticking her tongue out, Adore rolled over onto her hands and knees, ass facing the camera. She wiggled it a few times, feeling the tail swish over her ankles before sitting back down.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"I need to go. Don't wanna, but...yeah."

"I know."

She picked up the phone, groaning as her muscles protested standing.

"You still gonna be in this kind of mood when I get home?"

Roy didn't blush, but he looked away for a moment, self-conscious smile in place. 

"Was...you liked it?"

Adore's grin softened at the edges. This was also the man who, after all of the kinky games and intense orgasms, made sure he hadn't hurt Danny in any way and held him while they both came down. The only person Danny trusted for it.

"Yeah. You know I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm, this went a lot deeper than it started out. The first part was written just to lead up to the pussycat line, and I didn't know what would happen next when I sat down to write the conclusion.


End file.
